


Crossroads in Space and Time

by Antares



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Deutsch | German, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medical Experimentation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als McKay und Sheppard ein Antiker-Artefakt bergen wollen, geraten sie in große Gefahr. Und dann müssen sich noch zwei sehr ungleiche Partner zusammenraufen, damit die Rettung gelingen kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads in Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Shendara.
> 
> Erwähnung von Gewalt und Folter zum Erpressen von Geständnissen (auf Serienniveau).

* Pegasus Galaxie * 

Es sollte der sechste und letzte Flug zum „Planet of Dust“, wie Sheppard ihn nach der ersten Landung genannt hatte, werden. Ein Außenteam hatte vor etwa einer Woche auf dem verlassenen Planeten eine gut erhaltene Computeranlage entdeckt. Da die Arbeitsbedingungen aufgrund von Kälte und Unmengen von Staub aber mehr als unangenehm waren, hatten sie begonnen, sie zu demontieren und nach Atlantis auszufliegen. Da es eine Art „Reiseversion“ eines Antiker-Computers war, der in Modulbauweise zusammengesetzt war, hatte sich das als Lösung der Wahl angeboten.

„Nun, glauben Sie, dass das jetzt der letzte Flug ist und Sie dieses Mal alles mitbekommen?“ Dr. Weir schaute Major Sheppard fragend an.  
„Ich denke schon“, erwiderte Sheppard. „Es ist sozusagen nur noch das „Herz“ der Computeranlage, das wir noch holen müssen. Und wir haben etwas zusätzlichen Platz im Laderaum geschaffen. Von daher sollte das also der letzte Flug werden, es sei denn, Rodney findet plötzlich noch etwas, das er auch noch einpacken will.“ 

Mit leichtem Amüsement schauten Sheppard und Weir zu dem Wissenschaftler hinüber, der etliche weitere Wissenschaftler herumkommandierte, die Kühleinheit ganz nach seinen Plänen in den Jumper einzubauen. 

„Meyers, verdammt noch mal! Wo haben Sie Ihre Ausbildung gemacht? Im Elektroladen Ihres Onkels? Was glauben Sie wohl, wo dieses Kabel hinführt?“ Rodneys Oberkörper verschwand im Innern des Jumpers, offensichtlich, um es selbst zu richten. Als er einige Minuten später wieder auftauchte, rieb er sich zufrieden die Hände. „So macht man das.“ 

Er kam zu Sheppard und Weir herüber und meinte: „Das sollte es eigentlich sein. Von mir aus sind wir reisefertig. Major?“  
„Allzeit bereit, Rodney!“, grinste Sheppard. 

„Gut.“ Resolut wandte sich McKay an Dr. Zelenka: „Passen Sie auf, dass die Stümper ihre Hände von den Teilen im Labor lassen! Ich will das nicht alles neu justieren müssen, wenn ich mit der Steuereinheit zurückkomme. Sie wissen selbst, wie lange wir dafür gebraucht haben.“ 

„Ja, Rodney“, nickte der tschechische Doktor zustimmend. Er hatte inzwischen gelernt, dass es nicht allzu viel brachte, Rodney in so einer Sache zu widersprechen. Und wenn es Rodney ausgeglichener machte, sich Radek als Wachhund in seinem Labor vorzustellen, war es das mindeste was er für Major Sheppard tun konnte, der den schwierigen Doktor nun schon den dritten Tag in Folge auf dem Hals hatte.

Die beiden Männer bestiegen den Puddle Jumper, das Stargate wählte die gewünschte Adresse an, das Wurmloch etablierte sich und der Jumper tauchte in den Ereignishorizont…

\--------------------------------------------------------------

* In einer weit entfernten Galaxie * 

„Nun, Rose, wo sollen wir als nächsten hinreisen?“, erkundigte sich der Doktor bei seiner jungen Begleiterin. „Zukunft oder Vergangenheit?“  
Rose Tyler schaukelte in einem der Ledersessel vor und zurück und zuckte ratlos die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt so unendliche viele Möglichkeiten. Entscheiden Sie, Doktor.“  
„Ich hab’s!“ Der Doktor strahlte sie an. „Weder Zukunft noch Vergangenheit. Dieses Mal werden wir in deiner Gegenwart bleiben und ich werde dir etwas zeigen, von dem nur die allerwenigsten Menschen auf der Erde eine Ahnung haben. Oder hättest du gedacht, dass ihr Anfang des zweiten Jahrtausends bereits eine Kolonie im Weltall habt? Noch dazu in einer anderen Galaxie?“

„Wir?? Wir sind doch noch nicht einmal bis zum Mars gekommen! Außer mit diesem Ding, das so aussah, wie ein kleines Fernlenkauto“, lachte Rose.  
„Das ist es, was ihr denken sollt!“, triumphierte der Doktor. „Aber es gibt schon seit etlichen Jahren ein geheimes Programm, mit dem die Amerikaner und die Russen und noch ein paar Nationen, zu weit entfernten Zielen in der Galaxis reisen. Und vor ein paar Monaten, wenn ich die Daten exakt recherchiert habe, sind sie sogar in eine andere Galaxie vorgestoßen. Eine multinationale Truppe ist mit Hilfe eines Wurmlochs in die Pegasus Galaxie gereist.“  
Rose schaute den Doktor ungläubig an. „Wirklich? Und niemand hat davon etwas mitbekommen?“  
„Sagen wir mal so, niemand hat bisher mit der Presse darüber gesprochen. Was ist, hättest du Lust, dir das mal aus der Nähe anzuschauen?“  
„Aber immer doch, Doktor. Bringen Sie mich in die Pegasus Galaxie!“ Sie strahlte ihn begeistert an. Das versprach ja sehr interessant zu werden!

Der Doktor hantierte an der Schaltkonsole der TARDIS herum und gab die entsprechenden Daten ein. Eine Minute später rasten sie durch den Zeit-Raum-Vortex. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

* Pegasus Galaxie * 

„Verdammt, McKay, das Wurmloch kollabiert um uns herum!!“ Major Sheppard versuchte verzweifelt, den Jumper stabil zu halten.  
Auch Dr. McKay hantierte wild mit seinem Computer herum. „Das gibt es nicht! Das ist nicht möglich! Aber… ich kann einen rapiden Energie-Abfall feststellen! So etwas habe ich… noch nie gesehen. Es ist als ob…“  
„Der Jumper gibt einen Annährungsalarm! McKay! Ist uns ein Wraith-Schiff gefolgt?“  
„Negativ, ich habe keine Wraith-Signaturen auf meinem Display. John, wir verlieren an struktureller Integrität!“  
„Ich weiß, Rodney, ich weiß.“ Verzweifelt versuchte der Major, die Gedankenkontrolle über das Schiff wieder zu festigen.  
„Die Schilde sind nur noch bei zehn Prozent! Es zerreißt uns!“, schrie McKay, der die rapide schlechter werdenden Daten auf seinem Bildschirm verfolgte.  
„Scheiße, Rodney, ich versuche…“  
„Das …das…Wurmloch ist verschwunden!“

Ungläubig schauten die beiden Männer auf die Anzeigen, aber das Unglaubliche war eingetreten: das Wurmloch hatte sich tatsächlich aufgelöst! Auch ein Blick auf die Monitore zeigte, dass der tunnelähnliche, grüne Korridor nicht mehr vorhanden war. Der Puddle Jumper trudelte und schlingerte und reagierte nur mit erheblicher Verzögerung auf die Befehle, aber er war nicht von dem sich auflösenden Wurmloch verschlugen worden. 

Sheppard lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und strich sich einmal fahrig mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. „Haben Sie so etwas schon mal erlebt, McKay? Oder haben Sie eine Erklärung dafür?“  
Jetzt, da die akute Gefahr vorüber war, zitterten McKays Hände leicht, als er einige Datenreihen auf der Konsole vor sich abrief. „Keine, Major. Das ist gegen alle Gesetze der Physik, wie wir sie kennen. Wir haben, selbst theoretisch, niemals solch einen Fall postuliert. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das war. Als ob uns etwas gestreift hätte. Aber jedenfalls… Major, … was ist mit dem Jumper??“, rief McKay alarmiert, als es Sheppard nicht gelang das Trudeln zu stoppen, die Spiralen immer enger wurden und sie auf dem Bildschirm sahen, wie eine Sonne mit zwei Planeten immer größer wurde. 

„Ich kann ihn nicht unter Kontrolle bringen. Shit, Rodney, scannen Sie die Planten vor uns und sagen Sie mir, welcher besser für eine Notlandung geeignet ist!“  
Eilig machte sich McKay ans Werk und schon eine Minute später meinte er zu dem höchst konzentrierten Major: „Es ist egal. Beides sind Planeten mit atembarer Atmosphäre und beide bewohnt. Keine Wraith. Mehr kann ich von hier nicht sagen. Nehmen Sie den, den Sie besser ansteuern können.“  
„Besser ist gut! Das wird eine ziemlich raue Landung werden. Die Manövrierdüsen wollen nicht so, wie sie sollen. Sind Sie angeschnallt, McKay?“  
„Wenn ich mit Ihnen fliege, bin ich immer angeschnallt“, entgegnete McKay schnippisch.  
„Brav, Rodney.“ Sheppard warf ihm für eine Sekunde ein unverschämtes Grinsen zu, dann konzentrierte er sich völlig darauf, im richtigen Winkel in die Atmosphäre des Planeten einzutreten, ohne zu verglühen. 

`Eine ziemlich raue Landung´ war nicht übertrieben, denn zuerst setzte der Jumper auf einem See auf, hüpfte wie ein Stein mehrmals über die Oberfläche, um dann mit noch immer viel zu viel Schwung auf das Ufer zuzurasen und eine Streifen der Verwüstung ins Unterholz zu schlagen. Erst nach mehreren hundert Metern, auf denen er alles abgesäbelt hatte, was ihm im Weg war, kam er zum Stehen, indem er auf einen Erdwall prallte und sich überschlug.

Die plötzliche Stille nach dem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen, Dröhnen und Ächzen des überbeanspruchten Metalls, wirkte fast unheimlich.  
Sheppard wandte den Kopf und schaute zu Rodney, der ebenfalls fledermausgleich in seinem Sitz von der Decke hing. Besorgt erkundigte er sich: „Rodney?“  
„Alles in Ordnung. Das mit dem Einparken sollten Sie allerdings noch üben.“

Erleichtert, dass sie beide den Absturz heil überstanden hatten, lachte Sheppard: „Versprochen, ich nehme noch ein paar Fahrstunden, sobald wir wieder zurück sind.“ Er probierte, den Jumper mit Energie zu versorgen, um ihn wieder in die richtige Stellung zu bringen, doch es gab nur noch ein schwaches Glühen auf der Steuerkonsole, ein tiefes Brummen – das war’s. „Shit, da scheint irgendwas defekt zu sein.“

Er versuchte, sich aus seinem Sicherheitsgurt zu lösen, ohne dabei von der Decke auf den Boden zu knallen. Mit ein paar Verrenkungen und dem Verankern seiner Beine unter der Lehne des Pilotensessels, gelang ihm das auch. Als nächstes half er McKay dabei sich zu befreien. Jetzt erwies es sich von Vorteil, dass die Puddle Jumper recht niedrig gebaut waren, denn obwohl die Geräte und Computerbildschirme über ihren Köpfen hingen, waren sie doch in der Lage, sie zu erreichen. Sie ließen diverse Diagnose-Programme laufen und versuchten herauszufinden, ob und wie sie den Schaden beheben konnten. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Fünfhundert Meter entfernt ging ein anderes Flugobjekt unsanft nieder und materialisierte sich als blaue, englische Polizei-Telefonzelle mitten auf einer kleiner Lichtung. 

„Doktor, stimmt alles?“, erkundigte sich Rose, die es nicht gewohnt war, dass die TARDIS sie bei der Landung dermaßen durchschüttelte.  
Mit zwei Schritten war der Doktor beim Außenmonitor und studierte ihn einen Augenblick stirnrunzelnd. „Hmm, wir sind jedenfalls nicht auf Atlantis, wenngleich wir in der Pegasus-Galaxie gelandet sind.“ Er studierte weitere Anzeigen. „Auch das Jahr stimmt.“  
Mit seinem Zeigefinger fuhr er einige Zahlenkolonnen lang, bis er rief: „Ha! Hier! Wir haben einen anderen Vortex gekreuzt! Das hat uns aus der Bahn geworfen – und den anderen mit Sicherheit auch! Ich frage mich…“ 

„Was?“ Rose trat näher und schaute dem Doktor über Schulter.  
„Ob die auch hier herunter gegangen sind? Und wenn ja, ob sie es überlebt haben?“  
„Und die TARDIS?“, erkundigte sich Rose besorgt.  
Der Doktor ließ rasch ein paar Diagnosen laufen, dann sagte er erfreut: „Alles in Ordnung, nur ein paar Kratzer im Lack.“  
„Suchen wir sie?“ 

Der Doktor hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, da er immer noch auf die Konsole starrte. „Da, Rose! Siehst du diesen hellen Fleck? Das ist eine hochkonzentrierte Ansammlung von verschiedenen Metallen, ich wette, das ist das andere Schiff.“ Der Doktor zeigte Rose ein in allen möglichen Grautönen schimmerndes Bild, aus dem deutlich ein leuchtend weißer Fleck hervorstach. „Das ist keine fünfhundert Meter von hier.“  
„Okay, schauen wir nach, was sie machen.“ Rose war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. 

Der Doktor ließ die Außensensoren noch eine Analyse der Luft vornehmen. Als er beruhigt war, dass alles in Ordnung war, folgte er ihr. Sie traten auf eine sonnige Wiese hinaus, die auf allen Seiten von Wald umgeben war. Von hier aus war es nicht schwierig auszumachen, in welcher Richtung das andere Schiff liegen musste, denn sie sahen an einer Stelle eine dünne Rauchfahne über dem Wald aufsteigen.  
„Da entlang!“, sagte denn auch der Doktor und schritt voran.  
„Ich komme sofort!“, rief Rose, die in die Hocke gegangen war, um den offenen Schürsenkel an ihrem Turnschuh neu zu schnüren. 

Und in dem Moment geschah es: eine ganze Horde großwüchsiger, sehr kräftig gebauter Humanoiden stürzte von allen Seiten aus dem Wald auf sie zu. Sie richteten etwas, das wie Waffen aussah, auf den Doktor, der sich innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken umzingelt sah und die Hände in der allgemeingültigen Geste der Aufgabe hochhob.  
Die Fremden erblickten Rose erst in diesem Moment und als der Doktor sah, dass sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt auf Rose richtete, schrie er ihr zu: „Rose!! In die TARDIS!!“ 

Einen Wimpernschlag zögerte Rose, dann sah sie ein, dass sie gegen die Übermacht nichts ausrichten konnte. Sie drehte sich um, riss ihren Schlüssel für die TARDIS raus und bemühte sich mit zitternden Fingern den Schlüssel im Schloss umzudrehen. Gerade als die Ersten auf Schussweite herangekommen waren und neben ihr das erste Projektil einschlug, gelang es ihr, die Tür zu öffnen und sich ins Innere zu flüchten. Sie schmiss die Tür zu und hörte wie mehrere Geschosse von außen auf die TARDIS prallten aber keinen Schaden anrichten konnten.  
Nervös schaute sie sich um, ob sie irgendeine Möglichkeit hatte, dem Doktor zur Hilfe zu kommen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die immer noch aktivierten Außensensoren und sie musste mit ansehen, wie bestimmt dreißig Personen unter lautem Geschrei den Doktor in Richtung Wald zerrten. Nach wenigen Metern waren sie aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld verschwunden. 

„Oh, nein!“ Verzweifelt starrte Rose auf den Bildschirm. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

„Okay, John. Wie sieht es *jetzt* mit dem Antrieb aus?“, erkundigte sich McKay, der mit einem Schraubenzieher in der Hand vor einer offenen Abdeckung kniete.  
„Ich kann den Tarnmodus aktivieren und einige der Sensoren sind auch wieder online, aber beim Antrieb tut sich noch gar nichts“, erwiderte Sheppard, der mit über den Kopf gereckten Händen versuchte, den Jumper zum Starten zu bringen.  
„Bemühen Sie sich auch genug?“  
„Ja, Rodney, ich bemühe mich genug“, schnappte Sheppard.  
„Ich meine ja nur. Denn ich kann hier nichts mehr finden. *Eigentlich* müsste der Jumper wieder fliegen können. An mir liegt es jedenfalls nicht. Ich habe alle Stromkreise wieder geschlossen, alle Steuerungskristalle sind wieder an ihrem richtigen Platz.“ Konzentriert starrte Rodney auf die Schaltkreise.  
„Shit.“ Sheppard ließ die Hände sinken und kam zu McKay in den hinteren Teil des Jumpers. „Haben wir denn theoretisch genug Energie für einen Start?“  
„Haben wir.“  
Sheppard seufzte. „Also wenn wir hier drinnen nichts finden können, sollten wir uns die Sache vielleicht mal von draußen ansehen.“

Rodney stimmte zu und sie öffneten die hintere Tür des Jumpers. Grauer, stechender Rauch hing in der Luft und vor ihnen kohlten einige Baumstümpfe, die in Brand geraten waren, als das Schiff sie abgesäbelt hatten. Sie umrundeten den Jumper langsam und mussten leider feststellen, dass die holperige Landung doch mehr Schäden an der Außenhülle des Jumpers angerichtet hatte, als sie zuerst vermutete hatte. Eingedellte Seitenplatten, losgerissen Hitzeschilde, Baumstämme, die sich unglücklich in den Gondeln des Jumpers verkeilt hatten. Dort wartete noch Einiges an Arbeit auf sie. 

„Nun, wenigstens funktioniert die Elektronik“, versuchte Sheppard dem düsteren Blick McKays etwas entgegenzusetzen.  
„Wer weiß, ob wir das ohne schweres Gerät überhaupt je wieder repariert bekommen“, meinte Rodney pessimistisch und klopfte einmal gegen die ramponierte Hülle.  
„Wir beginnen erst einmal und zur Not müssen wir dann sehen, ob die Einheimischen uns weiter helfen können. Fassen Sie bei dem Baumstamm mal mit an, McKay.“  
„Gleich, Major. Ich muss erst noch… Sie wissen schon. …Ich meine, da die Toilette im Jumper jetzt über Kopf ist…“  
„Oh, klar! Nun, hier dürfte es wohl genügend „Toiletten-Büsche“ geben“, neckte Sheppard. „Freie Auswahl. Und vergessen Sie das Papier nicht!“, rief er Rodney noch hinterher. 

Während Rodney den idealen Baum suchte, machte Sheppard sich daran, schon einmal die kleineren Schäden zu beheben. Er hämmerte auf der Metallhülle herum und bemerkte deshalb auch erst viel zu spät, dass plötzlich mehrere Leute hinter ihm standen. Mit Waffen im Anschlag. Er schätze die Entfernung zur Tür des Jumpers ab, sah aber ein, dass er es nie schaffen würde. Langsam erhob er sich und nahm die Hände über den Kopf. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er, wie McKay am Waldrand erschien. Und dort stehen blieb. Dem Himmel sei Dank! Rodney besaß genug gesunden Menschenverstand, ihm unbewaffnet jetzt nicht zur Hilfe eilen zu wollen, sondern beobachtete aus seinem Versteck heraus, wie er abgeführt wurde. 

Doch kaum waren die Fremden mit Major Sheppard außer Reichweite, sprintete Rodney zum Jumper zurück und schloss sich ein. Außer Atem und nervös, schimpfte er lauthals, als der Jumper nicht sofort auf seinen Befehl reagierte. Dann gelang es ihm aber die Bio-Sensoren zu aktivieren und er sah, dass sich die Punkte - unter ihnen der, der Major Sheppard repräsentierte - schnell von der Landestelle entfernten. Das ließ auf irgendeine Art von Motorisierung schließen. McKay verfluchte sich für ihre Unachtsamkeit, die sie die Bio-Sensoren nicht noch einmal hatte überprüfen lassen, bevor sie den Jumper verließen. 

Plötzlich sah er es. Einen weiteren Punkt, kaum fünfhundert Meter entfernt, von dem sein Display behauptete, er sei auch menschlich und zwar im irdischen Sinne!  
McKay justierte das Gerät neu, überprüfte die Einstellungen – aber es blieb dabei! Irgendwo ganz hier in der Nähe gab es einen weiteren Menschen! 

Freund oder Feind? 

Nachdenklich klopfte McKay mit seinem Fingernagel einen nervösen Rhythmus auf den Bildschirm, dann schaute er noch einmal auf den sich entfernenden Sheppard-Punkt und wusste, dass er es riskieren musste. Schließlich war das Risiko für ihn, hier in dem getarnten Jumper, ja ziemlich gering, für Sheppard könnte es aber der entscheidende Schritt sein. Er nahm das Funksprechgerät zur Hand und stellte es auf eine möglichst breite Bandbreite ein. 

„Hier spricht Dr. McKay, kann mich jemand hören? Ich wiederhole: Hier Dr. McKay, bitte antworten Sie.“  
Er lauschte dem statischen Rauschen hinterher, dann versuchte er es erneut und erneut. Gerade als er aufgeben wollte, antwortete eine weibliche Stimme: „Hier spricht Rose Tyler. Ich kann Sie empfangen. Sind Sie … in dem Raumschiff, das vor kurzem abgestürzt ist?“ 

Abgestürzt? Was wusste die Stimme davon? Dann erinnerte sich McKay, dass sie einen Annährungsalarm gehabt hatten, bevor das Wurmloch kollabiert war. Sollte das das andere Schiff sein? Er versuchte seine Begeisterung zu zügeln und antwortete: „Ja. Sind Sie mit uns abgestürzt? Sind Sie noch intakt?“  
Rose gab sich nicht so viel Mühe, ihre Erleichterung zu verbergen, sondern rief aufgeregt: „Ja, ja, das Schiff ist noch intakt, aber ich kann es nicht fliegen. Was ist mit Ihnen?“  
„Ich könnte es fliegen, aber mein Schiff ist beim Aufprall beschädigt worden.“  
„Wir… wir sind von einer großen Gruppe Einheimischer angegriffen worden“, fuhr Rose recht kläglich fort.  
„Wir ebenfalls“, setzte McKay alles auf eine Karte.  
„Können Sie herkommen?“ Die Stimme war voller Hoffnung. 

McKay überdachte seine Optionen. Der Jumper war flugunfähig und ganz in der Nähe gab es ein flugtaugliches Schiff. Selbst wenn er kein Spitzen-Pilot war, Sheppard hätte ihn wahrscheinlich sogar lausig genannt, so hatte er doch das ATA-Gen, das ihn befähigte Antiker-Technologie zu bedienen – sollte das andere Schiff solch einen Antrieb haben. Die Bio-Sensoren zeigten keine weiteren Lebensformen in der Nähe an, also bewaffnete sich McKay mit allem, was er finden konnte und mit einem letzten Blick, ob die Luft auch rein sei, machte er sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg. 

Nachdem er ein paar Minuten gerannt war, spürte er Seitenstiche aufkommen, doch von dem anderen Schiff keine Spur. Als er schon befürchtete, in eine geschickte Falle getappt zu sein, sah er auf einer Lichtung eine sehr junge Frau stehen, die ihm zuwinkte. Hinter ihr eine blaue Telefonzelle. Sollte sie von dort aus mit ihm gesprochen haben? Wütend kam er näher und bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte, irgendetwas zu sagen, polterte er los: „Was soll dieser blöde Scherz? Wo ist ihr Schiff? Es geht hier, verdammt noch mal, um Menschenleben!“ 

„Dr. McKay? Rose Tyler“, sie streckte ihm die Hand hin.  
Automatisch schüttelte er sie. „Ja, ich bin McKay. Und wo ist Ihr Schiff?“  
Sie machte eine Bewegung über ihre Schulter hinweg – auf die Telefonzelle! 

„Ja, vielen Dank, verarschen kann ich mich auch alleine!“, rief McKay außer sich vor Zorn. Er funkelte sie wütend an und ließ abschätzig seinen Blick über sie wandern. Was wollte man auch schon von jemandem erwarten, der ein eng anliegendes, bauchfreies Union-Jack T-Shirt und eine dunkelblaue Kapuzenjacke trug, blonde Zöpfe hatte und einen Schmollmund machte? Wahrscheinlich konnte sie noch nicht einmal allein telefonieren! 

„Es ist von innen größer als es von außen aussieht“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen während sie die Tür aufzog.  
„Phantastisch! Zwei Quadratmeter statt anderthalb!“, fauchte McKay, folgte ihr aber, da er schon mal hier war. Immer noch wütend grapschte er nach der Tür der Telefonzelle, die sie für ihn aufhielt …und blieb mit offenem Mund auf der Schwelle stehen. 

Das… das… war doch gegen alle Gesetze der Physik! Er stand tatsächlich in einem runden, halbdunklen Raum, der mindestens… er wollte hier nicht kleinlich sein, hundertdreißig, hundertvierzig Quadratmeter hatte! Alle Wände schimmerten kupferfarben. In der Mitte stand eine große, grün leuchtende Steuereinheit – nahm McKay jedenfalls mal an, wenn er von ihrer zentralen Lage ausging. Filigrane Muster zogen sich über den Fußboden, massive Stützpfeiler verbanden die Mitte mit den Wänden. Dieser perfekt futuristische Aspekt wurde nur dadurch ein bisschen gestört, dass sich durch den ganzen Raum armdicke, schwarze Kabel und durchsichtige Schläuche zogen, die sehr provisorisch befestigt aussahen. 

Erst als Rose hinter ihm die Tür schloss, fand er seine Sprache wieder. „Wahnsinn!“  
„Ja, man sollte sich nicht vom äußeren Eindruck täuschen lassen“, wiederholte seine Begleiterin noch einmal.  
„Aber… aber wie ist das möglich?“ So sehr McKay auch versuchte, eine logische Erklärung dafür zu finden, es wollte ihm nichts einfallen. Obwohl er schon gelernt hatte, um verdammt viele Ecken zu denken, seit er in Atlantis war.  
„Da müssen Sie den Doktor fragen. Es hat etwas mit verschiedenen Dimensionen zu tun. Hier drinnen ist eine andere Dimension als draußen.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Überwältigt legte McKay den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute sich um. „Wo ist der Doktor? Und wo ist die restliche Crew?“

„Es gibt keine Crew. Nur den Doktor und mich. Und der Doktor ist entführt worden, wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte. Wir müssen ihn unbedingt wieder finden und befreien!“  
„Es gibt keine Crew? Keine Techniker, keine Spezialisten?“ Entsetzt schaute McKay sie an. Er hatte doch so auf Hilfe gehofft und sollte jetzt mit einem verschwunden Doktor und einer etwas minderbemittelten jungen Dame abgespeist werden? 

„Der Doktor macht das alles allein. Nur er kann die TARDIS fliegen. Das heißt, wahrscheinlich könnte sie auch ein anderer Time Lord fliegen, aber das weiß ich nicht so genau.“  
„Ihr seid Zeitreisende?“, erkundigte sich McKay, den schon gar nichts mehr schockieren konnte.  
„Der Doktor ist ein Time Lord. Ich komme aus dem heutigen London und begleite ihn. Mit der TARDIS können wir durch die Zeit und den Raum reisen. Eigentlich wollte mir der Doktor Atlantis zeigen.“ Rose schob McKay behutsam in Richtung des Bildschirms für die Außensensoren. 

„Niemand weiß von Atlantis!“  
„Doch. Leute, die aus der Zukunft kommen schon.“ Rose lächelte. „Hier, sehen Sie, das ist die Signatur des Doktors.“ Sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf einen gelben Punkt, der inmitten von vielen grünen Punkten war.  
McKay warf einen Blick auf die Anzeigen. Überraschenderweise stach ein weiterer roter Punkt in der Nähe heraus. Sollte das Sheppard sein?  
„Helfen Sie mir, den Doktor zu retten?“, erkundigte sich Rose, die ihren Finger noch immer auf dem gelben Punkt liegen hatte.  
„Wenn Sie mir helfen, Major Sheppard zu retten“, erwiderte Rodney, ehe er es recht überlegt hatte und legte seinen Finger auf den roten Punkt. 

„Gut. Gehen wir!“ Rose marschierte entschlossen zur Tür.  
„Langsam, langsam! Das will geplant sein. Also, was hat Ihr Schiff noch zu bieten, was uns nützlich sein könnte?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Einen Schallschraubenzieher, ein multi-dimensionales Handy“, sie zeigte ihm ihr Gerät, das für McKay wie ein ganz normales Nokia aussah, „psychisches Papier, Decken, die jemanden unsichtbar machen können, weil sie irgendwie Licht absorbieren, … keine Ahnung, es gibt hier so viel. Was weiß ich, was uns unterwegs nützlich sein könnte?“ 

Nach einer halben Stunde, in der McKay die TARDIS erkundet hatte und sich wie ein völlig überfordertes Kind in einem Weihnachtsladen vorgekommen war, hatten sie einen kleinen Haufen von Gegenständen zusammen getragen, die Rose kannte oder die McKay sonst wie nützlich schienen. Es war nicht besonders viel. Rose schien ihm wirklich die Personifizierung von dumm und blond zu sein! Einzige Ausnahme, der er je begegnet war, war Major Carter. Da saß Miss Tyler hier in diesem Technik-Zukunfts-Paradies und alles, was sie interessierte, war ihr Superhandy, mit dem sie mit Mami telefonieren konnte! Ein paar Pluspunkte machte sie dann allerdings wieder gut, als sie mehrere Packungen Kekse, diverse Kuchen und zwei große Saftflaschen auf den Haufen, den sie mitnehmen wollten, warf. Sie verstauten alles in den Rucksäcken, die sie in der riesigen Kleiderkammer der TARDIS gefunden hatten. 

„Gibt es hier transportable Biosensoren, die wir mitnehmen können, damit wir sie aufspüren können?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Rose bückte sich und hob noch eine Wasserflasche auf.  
„Wieso habe ich mir nur die Mühe gemacht zu fragen?“, murmelte Rodney sarkastisch zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Rose warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, dann meinte sie schnippisch: „Weil Sie ohne mich nur Ihre schrottreife Kiste und keinen Plan hätten?“ Sie marschierte zur Tür, drehte sich halb um und fragte über ihre Schulter zurück: „Kommen Sie endlich?“ 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Nach viel Hin- und Hergeschubse, einer längeren Fahrt in einem LKW-ähnlichen Gefährt und einem etwa halbstündigen Fußmarsch mit verbundenen Augen, fühlte Major Sheppard, wie er in einen Raum gestoßen wurde. Etwas, das sich verdächtig nach einem Gitter anhörte, glitt herunter, dann entfernten sich die Schritte seiner Gefängniswärter. Denn dass er hier nicht in der Luxussuite des Hiltons gelandet war, war Major Sheppard klar, dazu hatte er schon zu oft in irgendwelchen Gefängnissen gesessen. Worauf er nicht gefasst war, war die ruhige Stimme, die in schönstem Englisch, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt sagte: „Bleiben Sie stehen, ich werde Ihnen die Fesseln abnehmen.“ 

Jemand trat an ihn heran und befreite als Erstes seine Arme. Sheppard riss sich daraufhin sofort die Binde von den Augen. Er drehte sich um und sah sich einem schwarz gekleideten Mann – schwarze Hose, schwarzer Pulli, schwarze Lederjacke – gegenüber. Er war gut einen Kopf kleiner als seine Häscher, hatte dunkle Haare, war schlank und grinste entwaffnend.  
Alles Eigenschaften, die Sheppard noch bei keinem der Einheimischen hatte erkennen können.  
„Sie sind keiner von denen“, war deshalb auch Sheppards erste Feststellung.  
„Stimmt. Ich bin aus dem anderen Schiff, das ebenfalls hier gelandet ist.“ Er gab Sheppard eine kurze Erklärung von dem, was passiert war, stellte sich vor, beantwortete die obligatorische Nachfrage nach seinem Namen mit einem: „Einfach nur der Doktor.“  
Sheppard grinste, streckte ihm die Hand hin und meinte: „Major John Sheppard, aber wenn Sie möchten, einfach nur John.“ 

„Okay, John. Haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung, was die von uns wollen?“  
„Sie haben nicht mit mir geredet, immer nur gesagt, dass die Präfektin mit mir sprechen würde.“  
„Dieselbe Antwort habe ich auch bekommen. Sind Sie allein hier?“  
„Nein. Mein Kollege…“, jetzt näherten sich schwere Schritte, so dass John noch leise flüsternd hinzu setzte, „war zufällig nicht anwesend, als ich angegriffen wurde. Er sucht bestimmt nach mir.“  
„Meine Begleiterin mit Sicherheit auch“, flüsterte der Doktor in dem Moment, als die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und eine Wache an den Doktor gewandt barsch befahl: „Komm mit!“  
Der Doktor leistete dem Befehl Folge und Sheppard zog sich auf die einzige Bank der Zelle zurück, um die Ereignisse zu überdenken und nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten Ausschau zu halten.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde, Sheppard konnte es nicht genauer sagen, da man ihm neben seinen Waffen auch seine Uhr abgenommen hatte, wurde der Doktor wieder in die Zelle gestoßen. Er blutete aus einer Wunde an seiner Lippe, doch ehe John Gelegenheit bekam zu fragen, was geschehen war, zeigte die Wache auf ihn und befahl: „Jetzt du!“ Er warf noch einen Blick auf den Doktor, der sich das Blut vom Kinn wischte und ihm kurz zunickte. Sheppard folgte den Wachen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sie machten sich nicht die Mühe, ihm in den labyrinthartigen Gängen die Augen zu verbinden und da es hinter jeder Abzweigung gleich aussah, hatte Sheppard schon bald die Übersicht verloren und war davon überzeugt, dass sie ihn absichtlich im Kreis herumführten, um ihn zu verwirren. Nach fast zehn Minuten wurde er dann in einen schmucklosen, hohen Raum gebracht und musste dort noch einmal fast zehn Minuten warten, ehe eine weibliche Stimme über Sprechfunk aus dem Nebenzimmer befahl: „Bringt ihn herein!“ 

Ein großes, karges Büro, ganz in hellgrau gehalten und hinter einem riesigen Schreibtisch aus blank poliertem, schwarzen Holz saß eine massige Frau, die die typischen kurzen, hellen Haare hatte, die Sheppard auch schon bei seinen Angreifern aufgefallen waren. Groß und ziemlich korpulent, verfügte sie auch über die sonstigen Merkmale, die alle diese Leute hier aufwiesen. Hohe Wangenknochen, einen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck einen sehr blassen Teint. Sie ließ Sheppard herankommen, bis er vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel entspannt zurück. „Ich hoffe, du bist kooperativer, als dein Kollege. Ich bin Präfektin Kerala und ich glaube, wir können uns die ganzen Präliminarien sparen. Wie seid ihr an unseren Drohnen vorbei gekommen und was versprecht ihr euch von einer Landung bei uns?“ 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du willst, noch von welchen Drohnen du sprichst. Ich musste auf diesem Planeten notlanden, mehr kann ich nicht sagen.“  
Sie seufzte theatralisch. „Wann werdet ihr endlich lernen, dass es euch nichts nützt zu lügen? Also, wer gab euch die Codes für die Drohnen?“  
„Ich weiß nichts von irgendwelchen Drohnen. Ich bin hier wirklich nur ganz zufällig vorbeigekommen, ich hatte einen Maschinenschaden und musste notlanden. Mein ursprüngliches Ziel war ein ganz anderes.“  
„Wer hat dich geschickt?“  
„Ich weiß noch nicht einmal genau, wo wir hier eigentlich sind!“  
„In der Hauptstadt, wo sonst. Also, wer ist dein Kontaktmann?“

„Präfektin Kerala, ich kann diese Fragen nicht beantworten. Wenn du willst, können wir gemeinsam zu meinem Schiff gehen und du wirst sehen, dass es sich um einen Typ handelt, den ihr nicht kennt. Das wird meine Geschichte bestätigen.“ …und mir vielleicht irgendwelche Fluchtmöglichkeiten eröffnen.  
„Das wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr euch als fremde Händler ausgebt. Und ein Raumschiff ist schnell ein klein wenig umgebaut. Also, zum letzten Mal: wo trifft sich hier die Unterstützergruppe und wer leitet sie?“  
„Kommt mit zum Schiff! Dort wird sich alles klären. Ihr werdet sehen, dass ich von einem Planeten komme. Ich kann …“ Er wollte näher treten, doch die Wachen hielten ihn zurück.  
„RUHE!! Ich falle auf die Tricks nicht mehr herein. Also: Namen!!“  
„Ich kann keine Namen nennen.“  
„Das Versammlungslokal?“

Sheppard sah ein, dass er im Moment hier nicht weiter kam. Vielleicht würde sie nach einem Gespräch mit ihren Leuten seinen Argumenten zugänglich sein. Er entschloss sich zur Standard-Prozedur überzugehen. „Ich bin Major John Sheppard. Dienstnummer: 27….“  
„Klappe halten!! Kein leeres Geschwätz! Wie viele hat die Regierung dieses Mal geschickt?“  
„Major John Sheppard…“  
„Sag mir, wie man das Raumschiff öffnet!“  
Keine Antwort.  
„Was ist in dem kleinen, blauen Schiff, das ebenfalls gelandet ist?“  
Keine Antwort.  
„Abführen! Wir sprechen uns noch und du wirst reden, das garantiere ich dir!“

Sheppard wurde von den Bewaffneten, die die ganze Zeit neben ihm gestanden hatten, unsanft an den Armen gepackt und aus dem Zimmer geführt. Wieder begann die Rennerei durch die Gänge, dann wurde er zurück in die Zelle geschubst.  
Bei seinem Eintritt erhob sich der Doktor und kam auf ihn zu. „Alles in Ordnung, John?“  
„So weit, ja. Nur, dass sie leider nicht einsehen wollte, dass ich von den hiesigen politischen Verhältnissen keinerlei Ahnung habe. Ich schätze mal, sie liegen mit dem Nachbarplaneten in Streit, aber das ist natürlich nur eine Vermutung.“  
„Die ich auch schon hatte.“ 

Als der Doktor nachdenklich mit einem Finger seine gesprungene Lippe betastete, fragte Sheppard: „Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Mich hat sie – noch – nicht körperlich bedroht.“  
„Ich habe an der falschen Stelle gelacht“, erwiderte der Doktor mit einem Schulterzucken und zeigte ein so breites, offenes und unverschämtes Grinsen, dass sich Sheppard schon vorstellen konnte, dass das jemanden, der versuchte ein ernsthaftes Verhör durchzuführen, gehörig aus der Bahn werfen konnte.  
Er grinste ebenso offen zurück. 

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich zu der Bank im hinteren Teil der Zelle und Sheppard, sich immer bewusst, dass dieser Raum höchstwahrscheinlich abgehört wurde, meinte: „Was können Sie mir so alles über sich erzählen?“  
„Außer, dass ich ein Time Lord bin?“ Wieder dieses entwaffnende Grinsen.  
„Ich liebe Science-Fiction! Fangen Sie an“, ermunterte ihn Sheppard. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Nach etlichen Stunden strammen Wanderns blieb McKay stehen und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Uniformjacke den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich muss dringend etwas essen“, japste er, beugte sich leicht vornüber und stützte sich mit den Armen auf den Oberschenkeln ab. 

Rose war mindestens ebenso erschöpft, hungrig und durstig, aber das hätte sie vor Doktor-Ekelpaket-McKay natürlich nicht zugegeben. Sie waren die letzten beiden Stunden mehr oder weniger schweigsam nebeneinander, beziehungsweise hintereinander, hergetrottet, nachdem McKay ihre anfänglichen Versuche, eine Unterhaltung am Gange zu halten, nicht gerade enthusiastisch unterstützt hatte. Rose war sich bewusst, dass Dr. McKay sicher zehn Mal klüger war als sie, aber das war „ihr“ Doktor auch! Und der ließ es sie nicht die ganze Zeit spüren! McKay war einfach nur ein arrogantes Arschloch, der sich für super witzig hielt, wenn er ihre Fragen so beantwortete, dass sie kein Wort verstand. Sie kannte diese Gattung Mann zur Genüge. Was für eine Genugtuung, dass er wenigstens der erste war, der eine körperliche Schwäche zeigte! 

Diesen Moment noch ein wenig auskostend fragte Rose scheinheilig: „Wollen wir nicht noch ein Stückchen gehen?“, wobei es das Letzte war, was sie wollte, denn dieser verflucht schwere Rucksack, schien mit jedem Meter schwerer zu werden.  
Schneidend erklärte McKay: „Ich leide an akuten Anfällen von Hypoglykämie. Wenn ich nichts esse, könnte ich ohnmächtig werden. Um also Ihre Frage zu beantworten: Nein, wir wollen kein Stückchen mehr gehen!“ McKay setzte seinen Rucksack ab und öffnete ihn. Bis ihm einfiel, dass Rose den größten Teil des Essens in ihrem Rucksack hatte, da er ihr die technischen Geräte nicht hatte anvertrauen wollen. 

Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen begegnete Rose dem auffordernden Blick McKays, dann setzte sie in aller Gemütsruhe ihren Rucksack ab und mit noch mehr Langsamkeit öffnete sie ihn. Sie machte ein Schau daraus, in ihm herum zu suchen und erst als sie sah, dass McKay nervös mit dem linken Fuß auf und abwippte, erkundigte sie sich, zwei in Plastik eingeschweißte Gebäckstücke in die Luft haltend: „Schokolade oder Zitrone?“  
„Ich bin tödlich allergisch auf Zitrusfrüchte, also Schokolade.“  
„Eigentlich esse ich auch lieber Schokolade“, meinte sie, nur um ihn zu reizen.  
„Was an „tödlich allergisch“ will nicht in Ihr kleines Köpfchen?“, fragte er böse und versuchte, das Schokoladen-Teil aus ihrer Hand zu schnappen.  
Sie zog es aus seiner Reichweite. „Wer sagt mir, dass das nicht nur ein billiger Trick ist, um an den Schokokuchen zu kommen?“  
„Nun, in spätestens zwei Minuten mein toter Körper, zufrieden?“  
Rose, der es völlig egal war, welchen Kuchen sie bekam, gab sich großzügig. „Okay. Da ich keine Lust habe, ein Loch zu schaufeln – noch dazu ein ziemlich großes – hier, bitte.“ Sie warf ihm das Teil zu. 

McKay schnappte es, riss es hastig auf und biss gierig in den Kuchen. Mit vollem Mund kauend meinte er: „Es wundert mich, dass der Doktor Sie nicht schon längst irgendwo ausgesetzt hat.“  
„Ich kann von Ihrem Major nur dasselbe sagen“, blieb ihm Rose keine Antwort schuldig. „Ob er wohl noch nie in Versuchung gewesen ist, Sie einfach irgendwo zu vergessen?“  
„Sheppard weiß, was er an mir hat. Und er weiß, dass Atlantis mich braucht.“ Immer noch kauend streckte McKay bereits fordernd die Hand nach einem zweiten Kuchen aus.  
„Wie gut für Sie, dass Sie so unersetzlich sind“, spottete Rose, reichte ihm aber einen weiteren Schokokuchen rüber. „Und da Sie ja hier das Genie sind: haben Sie schon einen Plan, wie wir sie befreien werden, wenn wir sie gefunden haben?“  
McKay spülte mit einem großem Schluck Wasser den kaum gekauten Kuchen herunter ehe er erwiderte: „Das werden wir sehen, wenn wir vor Ort sind. Außerdem…“

„Schhhh!“ Mit erhobener Hand unterbrach Rose ihn und lauschte aufmerksam auf die Umgebungsgeräusche.  
Alarmiert schaute McKay sich um, konnte aber nichts oder niemanden entdecken. „Was ist?“, flüsterte er ihr zu.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte gerade den Eindruck, als ob ganz in der Nähe jemand sei.“ Sie suchte mit ihren Augen den Wald ab, doch vergeblich. Er bot so viel Deckung, dass sie nichts ausmachen konnte.  
McKay zog den Bio-Sensor hervor und scannte die Gegend in einem 360° Winkel. „Laut diesem Gerät dürfte hier niemand außer uns sein. Erst wenn ich auf größere Auflösung gehe, sind da wieder Anzeigen, unter anderem die von Major Sheppard und Ihrem Doktor.“  
„Vielleicht war es ein Tier“, lenkte Rose ein.  
„Bambi-Alarm“, ätzte McKay und schnürte seinen Rucksack wieder zusammen.

„Nicht doch noch ein Zitronen-Törtchen?“, fragte Rose prompt. Puh, wo war ein Dalek, wenn man mal einen brauchte? „Exterminate“ schien auf einmal eine sehr verlockende Alternative!  
„Gehen wir.“ McKay erhob sich und Rose tat es ihm nach. Schweigend machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg. 

Aber Rose wurde das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden, nicht los.  
Und Doktor McKay hatte den Bio-Sensor nicht wieder eingepackt. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Präfektin Kerala hatte keine leeren Drohungen ausgestoßen. Etliche Stunden später, ohne Nahrung, ohne Trinken, ohne Decken gegen die feuchte Kälte, die durch alle möglichen Ritzen in die Zelle zog, ließ sie die beiden Männer wieder holen. Major Sheppard und der Doktor wurden erneut in ihr Büro gebracht und ihnen wurde klar, dass sie so ein Verhör nicht zum ersten Mal durchführte, denn von der Decke hingen Ketten mit Handschellen.  
„Macht den Oberkörper frei!“, befahl sie den beiden Gefangenen. Sheppard verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.  
Mit einem sehr spöttischen Unterton wandte sich die Präfektin an den Major:„MIR ist das ganz egal, ob du die Jacke ausziehst oder nicht. Ich kann dir nur versichern, dass sich die Wunden anschließend einfacher reinigen lassen, wenn nicht die ganzen Stofffasern drinnen sind.“  
Sheppard blickte auf den Doktor, der einmal kurz nickte und begann, die Lederjacke auszuziehen. Angesichts von etwa zwanzig Schwerbewaffneten in dem Raum, die jeglichen Fluchtversuch unmöglich machten, entschloss sich Sheppard nach einem kurzen Zögern es ihm gleichzutun. Noch einmal versuchte er den Leuten klar zu machen, dass hier ein ganz riesiges Missverständnis vorlag, aber niemand schenkte ihm Gehör. Der Doktor versuchte es ebenfalls, doch ohne Erfolg.

Etwa zwei Meter auseinander, so dass sie sich direkt anschauen konnten, wurden sie dann mit den Handschellen gefesselt. Die Ketten wurden anschließend hoch gezogen, so dass sie noch so eben auf dem ganzen Fuß stehen konnten.  
Dann erklärte die Präfektin ihnen mit sichtlichem Genuss, wie das ablaufen würde. Sie würde einem der beiden eine Frage stellen. Bekäme sie eine zufrieden stellende Antwort, würde nichts weiter geschehen und eine weitere Frage würde folgen. Würden sie hingegen nicht oder nicht wahrheitsgemäß antworten, so wurde nicht der bestraft, der nicht geantwortet hatte sondern der andere.  
Beiden Männern war die Perfidie des Vorgehens wohl bewusst und doch konnten sie nicht tun, als sich einen verständnisvollen Blick zuzuwerfen. 

Was dann folgte, waren die üblichen Fragen nach Namen, Treffpunkten, Codes und weiteren Verbündeten. Sheppard beantwortete zu Beginn jede Frage mit seinem Namen und Dienstnummer, der Doktor sagte gar nichts.  
Bereits bei der dritten Weigerung des Doktors merkte Sheppard wie mit dem folgenden Schlag die Haut auf seinem Rücken aufriss. Während die Präfektin die nächste Auskunft von ihm verlangte, spürte er das Blut langsam seinen Rücken heruntersickern. Von da an schwieg er ebenfalls, seine ganze Konzentration darauf ausgerichtet, nicht vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig zu werden. Der Blick des Doktors war starr auf ihn gerichtet und wich auch nicht von ihm, als er für Sheppards nächste Weigerung zu antworten so hart geschlagen wurde, dass er Mühe hatte, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Sheppard wusste, dass das Ganze vor allem Psychologie war. Neben den Schmerzen sollten sie die Schuldgefühle zermürben. Er war in seiner Ausbildung auf solche Situationen vorbereitet worden. Aber da hatte man immer im Hinterkopf, dass die Simulation jederzeit beendet werden konnte. In der Pegasus-Galaxie gab es kein Sicherheitsnetz. Und das Schlimmste war, selbst wenn er bereit gewesen wäre zu kooperieren - er hatte ja noch nicht einmal eine Antwort, die er hätte geben können!

Sheppard biss die Zähne aufeinander und schloss die Augen. Er wollte gewappnet sein, wenn ihn der nächste Schlag traf. Er konnte ein lautes Aufstöhnen jedoch nicht vermeiden, als die Lederpeitsche mit grausamer Präzision wieder den aufgeplatzten Hautstreifen auf seinem Rücken fand. Der sengende Schmerz, der ihn durchdrang, ließ seinen Magen revoltieren. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm den Brechreiz zurückzudrängen. Am Rande bekam er mit, dass ihm Präfektin Kerala schon wieder die nächste Frage und doch immergleiche Frage nach Namen und Orten gestellt hatte. 

Er zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und suchte er den Blick des Doktors, in dem er keine Vorwürfe, keine Anklage, keine stumme Bitte las. Und auf einmal hatte Sheppard für eine Zehntelsekunde das Gefühl zu ahnen, welche Grausamkeiten man wohl in einem neunhundertjährigen Leben anhäufen konnte. Welche Qual es manchmal sein musste, ein Time Lord zu sein. Dass es da noch viel, viel mehr gab, als all die witzigen und spannenden Episoden, mit denen der Doktor ihn in der Zelle unterhalten hatten und die alle ein Happy End hatten. Dass es doch mehr war, als nur Science-Fiction. Er nahm sich fest vor, den Doktor dazu später noch einmal zu befragen. 

Doch erst einmal registrierte er den nächsten Schlag, spürte wie der Schmerz in einer Welle über ihn hinwegspülte und bekam gerade noch mit, wie von allen Seiten Dunkelheit heranbrandete. `Ich werde tatsächlich ohnmächtig, welch eine Genugtuung für McKay´, war sein letzter Gedanke.

\------------------------------------------------------------

„Scheiße!“, fluchte Rose und rieb sich das Schienbein, mit dem sie vor einen sehr tief hängenden Ast gelaufen war. „Wie weit ist es noch bis in die Stadt?“, erkundigte sie sich müde bei Dr. McKay. Schon seit zwei Stunden stapften sie durch die Dunkelheit, nur das rötliche Licht eines halben Mondes verhinderte, dass sie noch öfter über Wurzeln und Steine stolperten, als sie es ohnehin schon taten.  
McKay blieb neben ihr stehen und konsultierte seine Anzeigen. „Knapp zwanzig Kilometer noch. Vier bis fünf Stunden, bei dieser Dunkelheit sicher auch länger.“  
„Und wenn wir jetzt ausruhen?“, schlug Rose vor. „Bei Tageslicht dürfte das noch gefährlicher sein.“ Sie schaute suchend an den Bäumen hoch. „Wenn wir mal meine Oma im Lake District besucht haben, die wohnt dort in so einem kleinen Dorf, haben wir uns immer in den Astgabeln versteckt.“ 

McKay warf einen sehr zweifelnden Blick in die Höhe. Er hatte nie den Drang verspürt, Baumhäuser in Astgabeln zu bauen, aber er musste widerstrebend zugeben, dass es ihn beruhigen würde, ein paar Meter über dem Boden zu sein, falls doch ein einheimisches Raubtier vorbeikäme. An kletternde Raubtiere zu denken, verbot er sich strikt.  
„Okay. Ich überlasse Ihnen die Auswahl.“  
Was dann aber nicht so ganz stimmte. An den ersten drei Bäumen hatte er etwas auszusetzen und erst als sie ihm androhte, dass er dann endlich eine Alternative bieten müsste, verbiss er sich jeden Kommentar und stimmte dem nächsten Baum zu. 

Rose kletterte geschickt in die Höhe, ließ sich von McKay einige Äste anreichen, die sie so gut es ging ineinander verflocht, danach hievte McKay die Rucksäcke hoch und zum Schluss zog sie noch Rodney in die Höhe. Es war alles andere als bequem, aber sicherer als am Boden. Sie suchten noch die Lichtwellen absorbierende Decke aus, Harry-Potter-Decke hatte Rodney sie genannt, bis ausgerechnet Rose ausgerechnet ihm, einem der bedeutendsten Physiker der Erde, ganz ernsthaft erklärte, das habe hier nichts mit Magie sondern mit Physik zu tun. McKay fiel zum ersten Mal keine passende Antwort ein. Sie rutschten eng aneinander und dösten vor sich hin. Schon einen halbe Stunde später sackte Roses Kopf auf McKays Schulter und sie war eingeschlafen. Rodney kämpfte sehr mit selbst, ob er sie wieder wecken sollte, aber da er sicher war, selbst nicht schlafen zu können, ließ er sie in einem unerklärlichen Anfall von Altruismus weiter schlafen. 

Als es anfing zu dämmern, weckte er sie, damit sie sich wieder auf den Weg machen konnten.  
„Oh, ich bin tatsächlich eingeschlafen!“, stellte Rose erstaunt fest, als sie sich die Augen rieb und herzhaft gähnte.  
„Auf meiner Schulter, die hoffentlich keine bleibenden Schaden davon getragen hat“, grummelte Rodney.  
„Bestimmt nicht“, lächelte Rose und reckte sich. Sie zog ihren Rucksack heran und reichte McKay einen Schokoladenkuchen. „Bitte sehr.“  
„Danke.“ Na, zumindest die Sache mit den Zitronen hatte sie nicht vergessen. Vielleicht bestand ja doch noch Hoffnung.  
Für eine Tasse Kaffee zur Belebung hätte McKay jetzt nicht nur Kavanagh umgebracht – aber seufzend begnügte er sich mit Fruchtsaft und hoffte, dass auch in Äpfeln eine bisher noch unentdeckte, belebende Substanz enthalten sei.  
Nach diesem frugalen Mahl machten sie sich eine viertel Stunde später wieder auf den Weg.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sheppard erwachte und für einen kurzen Moment war er desorientiert, dann kam die Erinnerung an die letzten Ereignisse wieder. Er öffnete die Augen, doch statt in einer düsteren Zelle zu sein, sah er weiße Wände, blinkende Monitore, helle Deckenleuchten und roch Desinfektionsmittel. Krankenstation sagte die ganze Umgebung zu ihm. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah den Doktor, ebenso wie er an diverse Monitore und Schläuche angeschlossen, in dem Bett links neben seinem liegen, die anderen beiden waren leer. 

„Doktor“, krächzte er mit heiserer Stimme und war nur froh, dass er nicht intubiert war.  
„Sind Sie schon länger wach?“  
„Nachdem Sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatten, hat man uns beide hierher gebracht. Man hat Ihren Rücken notdürftig zusammengeflickt – meinen übrigens auch – und dann haben sie uns durchleuchtet, verkabelt, Blut und Gewebeproben abgenommen und sind verschwunden. Aber vielleicht stehen unsere Chancen gar nicht so schlecht, dass sie jetzt unsere Geschichte glauben, denn die Erkenntnis, dass ich unter anderem über zwei Herzen verfüge, hat sie doch arg ins Diskutieren und Nachdenken gebracht.“  
„Das kann ich leider nicht bieten.“ Sheppard versuchte ein leichtes Lachen, musste stattdessen aber husten. Als er wieder bei Stimme und Atem war erkundigte er sich: „Wie sieht es mit Bewachung aus?“  
„Im ganzen Raum sind Kameras.“ Mit seiner linken Hand deutete der Doktor an die Decke, über die Tür und in die Ecken.  
„Shit.“

„Wie ich sehe, bist du wieder bei Bewusstsein?“ Mit diesen Worten betrat ein fünfköpfiges Team den Krankensaal, unter ihnen Präfektin Kerala, von der auch diese Worte stammten. Das sah nach keinem rein medizinischen Besuch aus. Sheppard hoffte nur, dass der Doktor Recht behalten würde und ihre Chancen, sie von der Richtigkeit ihrer Worte zu überzeugen, durch dessen außergewöhnliche Anatomie gestiegen waren. Doch erstaunlicherweise kamen sie alle auf sein Bett zu, nicht auf das des Doktors, der doch eigentlich der interessantere Patient sein sollte.  
Die Präfektin stellte sich ans Fußende, die anderen Damen und Herren flankierten sie und mit nicht geringer Genugtuung in der Stimme fuhr sie fort: „Es ist sehr erfreulich, dass ihr jetzt sogar schon Rettungstrupps ausschickt, die genau das haben, was wir brauchen. Was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht? Was für einen Vorteil soll das bringen? Denn schließlich bestand ja immer die Gefahr, dass du gefangen genommen werden könntest.“ Um Antwort heischend schaute sie ihn an. 

`Das ATA-Gen! Das Gen, das einen befähigte, Antiker-Technologie zu bedienen!´, schoss es Major Sheppard durch den Kopf. Ein in der Pegasus-Galaxie sicher nicht zu unterschätzender Vorteil! Könnte es sein, dass diese Leute hier keine solchen Gen-Träger hatten und sie deshalb von ihrem Nachbar-Planeten entführten? Nun, so abwegig war das wohl nicht. Zwar könnten sie mit einem unwilligen Genträger – und Sheppard ging mal davon aus, dass die Entführten sicher nicht sehr kooperativ waren – nicht alle Geräte bedienen, dafür war die mentale Komponente zu wichtig, aber es würde ausreichen, diverse Technologien zu initialisieren, um sie dann weiter nutzen zu können. Er hatte schon seit längerem befürchtet, dass er wegen des Gens mal in die Bredouille geraten könnten, nur hatte er dabei eher an die Wraith gedacht und nicht daran, auf einem abseits gelegenen Planeten als Laborratte zu enden. 

Was ihn zu McKay brachte. Der Doktor schwebte in einer viel größeren Gefahr, als er sich bewusst war, denn auch er trug ja nach der Behandlung durch Dr. Beckett das Gen in sich. Hoffentlich geriet er in keinen Hinterhalt! Denn, dass sich McKay auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht hatte, daran hatte er gar keinen Zweifel. Rodney mochte sich ja nach außen oft ruppig und abweisend hochnäsig geben, aber er hatte schon bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit bewiesen, dass er verdammt mutig und selbstlos sein konnte, wenn es die Umstände erforderten. 

Nun, da das Problem ein im weitesten Sinne medizinisches war, vielleicht könnte man das Problem auch medizinisch lösen? Er wandte sich an Präfektin Kerala.  
„Präfektin, wir haben einen Doktor auf meiner … Heimatwelt, dem die Synthetisierung mit Hilfe von Mäusen bereits einmal gelungen ist. Es ist sogar schon erfolgreich an Menschen getestet worden. Ich bin sicher, wenn Dr. Beckett die Gelegenheit bekäme, euren Metabolismus genau zu analysieren und eure Physiologie eingehend zu studieren, würde es ihm bestimmt noch einmal gelingen. Dazu müsste ich aber mit meiner Heimatwelt Kontakt aufnehmen können und dazu müsste ich zu meinem Schiff zurückkehren.“ Sheppard sprach mit der ganzen Überredungskraft zu der er fähig war.

„Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich? Glaubst du wirklich ich falle auf einen so billigen Trick herein?“ Sie musterte ihn abschätzig.  
„Das ist kein Trick. Schick so viele Wachen mit, wie…“  
„Schluss!“ Sie drehte sich zu ihren Leuten um. „Beginnt bei ihm mit der Extraktion“, eine nachlässige Handbewegung wies auf Sheppard, „den anderen untersucht noch genauer. Bis heute Abend um acht möchte ich Ergebnisse sehen!“  
„Das muss nicht sein! Du solltest unbedingt ein Gespräch mit Dr. Beckett führen! Das würde das hier alles überflüssig…“  
Präfektin Kerala steuerte auf die Tür zu und noch ehe Sheppard seinen Satz beendet hatte, hatte sie den Raum schon verlassen.  
„Fangen wir an“, sagte einer der Leute, die noch im Zimmer waren.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Ein McKay ohne Kaffee und ohne ausreichenden Schlaf war ein sehr unleidlicher McKay, das hatte Rose in den letzten Stunden schmerzlich zu spüren bekommen. Er hatte sich unaufhörlich beschwert: über das Wetter, das zu heiß war, über den Boden, der zu uneben war, über den Weg, der zu steil anstieg und über die kleinen Insekten, die zu viel von seinem kostbaren Blut haben wollten. Sie hatte zum Schluss schon gar nicht mehr hingehört und es einfach an sich vorbei rauschen lassen. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihren Doktor. Es waren jetzt schon fast 24 Stunden, seit er in der Hand der Kidnapper war. Und dass er ihr so gar kein Lebenszeichen hatten zukommen lassen – sie wusste nicht genau, was das sein sollte, aber sie hatte da vollstes Vertrauen in den Doktor – beunruhigte sie sehr. Sie haderte jetzt schon eine ganze Weile mit sich, ob es klug gewesen war, die TARDIS zu verlassen. Denn selbst wenn die Leute hier Lösegeldforderungen stellen wollten, an wen sollten sie sich wenden? 

Sie war so weit in Gedanken versunken, dass sie voll in Dr. McKay hineinlief, der plötzlich stehen geblieben war.  
„Passen Sie doch auf!“, zischte er ihr zu.  
„Entschuldigung.“ Sie trat neben ihn und schaute in die Richtung, in die McKay so intensiv starrte. Eine große Stadt breitete sich in der Ebene aus. „Wo sind sie?“  
McKay hielt den Bio-Sensor so, dass sie einen Blick darauf werfen konnte. Die beiden Punkte waren immer noch sehr nah beieinander und leuchteten etwa zwei Kilometer entfernt in westlicher Richtung auf. Rose suchte mit den Augen den Stadtteil ab und war sich ziemlich sicher, das Gebäude, in dem sie festgehalten wurden, ausgemacht zu haben. Wie eine Trutzburg erhob es sich auf einem kleinen Hügel und selbst wenn man von hier aus keine Einzelheiten ausmachen konnte, so hätte Rose den TARDIS-Schlüssel darauf verwettet, dass es bestens bewacht war. 

„Mist, das sieht gar nicht gut aus.“  
„Und das hier sieht noch viel schlechter aus“, bemerkte McKay und fixierte angestrengt die Anzeigen des Bio-Sensors.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Die Werte der beiden sind schwächer geworden. Das kann entweder bedeuten, dass ihre Muster abgeschirmt werden, oder, was wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie gewaltige Probleme haben.“  
„Beide?“  
„Beide.“  
„Umso mehr ein Grund, sie da so schnell wie möglich heraus zu holen.“  
„Ach ja?“, fauchte McKay. „Da wäre ich gar nicht drauf gekommen.“ 

Er baute sich vor ihr mit in die Seiten gestützten Armen auf. „Und, wie wollen Sie das machen? Freundlich lächeln, vorbeimarschieren, die beiden mitnehmen und dann nichts wie weg von hier?“, polterte er. Gott, war das Frauenzimmer naiv!  
„Ich höre mir Ihren genialen Plan gerne an, Mister-Ich-bin-so-toll. Nur zu!“, schnaubte Rose abfällig.  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich einen Plan habe“, musste Rodney zugeben. „Ich bin aber der Ansicht wir sollten einen Plan machen, ehe wir da reinmarschieren!“  
„Okay.“ Rose verschränkte abwartend die Hände vor der Brust und starrte McKay an.  
Bei so einem Blick konnte sich McKay natürlich keine Blöße geben und so sagte er mit mehr Überzeugung als er fühlte: „Als erstes müssen wir eine Situationsanalyse machen. Was haben wir und was wollen wir?“  
Ungeduldig erwiderte Rose: „Was wir wollen ist doch klar: Sie wollen Ihren Major und ich meinen Doktor. Was wir haben? Das was wir am Anfang auch hatten, abzüglich der Dinge, die wir schon gegessen haben. Dr. McKay, das bringt uns nicht weiter! Wir sollten da jetzt einfach runter gehen und…“

„Ich würde an euerer Stelle da nicht einfach so runtergehen“, ließ sich plötzlich eine Stimme vernehmen.  
Rose und Rodney fuhren alarmiert zu dem Sprecher herum. Einer der großen, kräftigen Einheimischen trat nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt hinter einem Baum hervor! McKay versuchte nach seiner Waffe zu angeln, doch der Einheimische deutete die Geste richtig, hob die Hände hoch und sagte: „Ich bin hier, um euch zu helfen.“  
„Wer sind Sie?“, erkundigte sich Rose und schaute mit leicht schräg geneigtem Kopf von unten hoch. „Und wie heißen Sie?“  
„Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache. Falls wir keinen Erfolg haben, ist es besser ihr kennt ihn nicht. Wir möchtet ihr mich gerne nennen?“  
„Peter Alan“ sagte Rose prompt.  
„Vladimir“, sagte McKay genauso prompt.  
„Peter Alan war der Vorname meines Vaters“, versuchte Rose, McKay zu überzeugen. „Wer ist Vladimir?“ Sie kicherte. „Klingt wie ein Vampir.“  
„Vladimir Horowitz war einer der größten Pianisten der Welt!“, empörte sich McKay. 

„Ich denke, ich nehme Alan“, entschied der Fremde den Streit, ehe er ausarten konnte.  
Angesichts dieser Ungerechtigkeit fragte McKay rebellisch: „Wieso sollten wir Ihnen glauben, dass Sie uns helfen wollen?“  
„Weil ihr sonst schon tot wäret, wenn ich euer Feind wäre?“, schlug „Alan“ sanft vor.  
Doch so leicht gab McKay nicht auf: „Und wie wollen Sie wissen, was wir in der Stadt wollen?“  
„Ihr habt so laut diskutiert, da konnte jeder, der vorbeikam mithören. Außerdem verfolge ich euch schon seit der Absturzstelle eurer Raumschiffe. Wir…“  
„Sehen Sie! Ich habe Ihnen ja gleich gesagt, dass uns jemand verfolgt!“ Rose schaute McKay selbstzufrieden an.

McKay zog nur abschätzig die Brauen hoch und konzentrierte sich auf den Fremden. „Wieso haben wir Sie dann nicht auf unseren Anzeigen sehen können?“  
Alan zeigte auf eine kleine, runde Vorrichtung an seiner Kleidung. „Ein Scrambler. Er vermischt unsere Daten mit denen der Umgebung, so können wir unentdeckt bleiben. Aber kommen wir zu euch zurück. Wir überwachen ständig den Luftraum, so dass wir euren Absturz mitverfolgt haben. Wir haben eure Raumschiffe untersucht und festgestellt, dass euer Schiff anders ist, als die, die unser Schwesterplanet sonst schickt. So haben einige von uns euch verfolgt, bis wir sicher waren, was ihr vorhabt.“

„Und was haben wir vor?“ McKay war nicht bereit, auch nur ein Fitzelchen Information freiwillig heraus zu rücken.  
„Ihr wollt die beiden Männer befreien, die verschleppt worden sind und die sich jetzt im Staatgefängnis befinden.“ Er wies mit dem Fingern auf das größte Gebäude in der Stadt.  
„Und wenn es so wäre?“  
„Dann will ich euch helfen.“  
Misstrauisch entgegnete McKay: „Ich denke, wir machen das lieber allein.“  
„Das denke ich nicht“, mischte sich Rose ein.  
„Wir wissen gar nichts von diesen Leuten, Miss Tyler!“, rief Rodney.  
„Falls es Ihnen noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist, Dr. McKay, wir würden in dieser Stadt auffallen wie der sprichwörtliche bunte Hund. Schon mal festgestellt, dass die alle gut ein bis zwei Köpfe größer sind als wir und wie halbe Sumo-Ringer aussehen?“  
„Ich habe Augen im Kopf!“  
„Super. Dann wäre das ja geklärt. Wir sollten also alle Hilfe nehmen, die wir kriegen können. Ich sehe nicht, wie unsere Situation dadurch noch schlechter werden könnte.“  
Nun, McKays Fantasie reichte durchaus dazu aus, diese Frage positiv zu beantworten, aber da er keinen besseren Plan hatte, sagte er schließlich seufzend: „Also gut. Lassen Sie hören.“ 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Es war für den Doktor gar nicht so einfach gewesen, in Johns Nähe zu bleiben, da man dank seiner fremdartigen Physiologie wohl keine rechte Verwendung für ihn hatte. So hatte er blitzschnell behauptet, Sheppard und er wären telepathisch verbunden und ihr wertvoller „Fang“ würde sterben, wenn er nicht in seiner Nähe bliebe. Als sie das immer noch nicht überzeugt hatte, hatte er bewusst seinen Herzschlag verlangsamt, bis sie Angst bekommen hatten, da er ihnen gedroht hatte, bei Sheppard würde das noch viel schlimmere Folgen haben. Nur deshalb saß er jetzt am Bett des anderen Mannes und hoffte, dass er bald wieder aus seinem Medikamenten induzierten Dämmerzustand erwachen würde. Er war nur froh, dass sie John betäubt hatten, bevor sie begonnen hatten, an ihm herumzuschnipseln. 

„John?“, flüsterte er leise, als die Augenlider des anderen Mannes flatterten.  
„Rro..ddd..ney?“ Nur undeutlich war das einzelne Wort zu verstehen.  
„Nein. Ich bin der Doktor. Aber ich bin sicher, die anderen sind auf dem Weg zu uns“, meinte der Doktor beruhigend.  
Jetzt gelang es John mit aller Willenskraft, die Augen vollständig zu öffnen. Ein weiteres Krankenzimmer, aber der Doktor war nicht mehr an irgendwelche Geräte angeschlossen, sondern saß auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett.  
Auf Sheppards fragenden Blick meinte der Doktor: „Rodney ist noch nicht hier und Rose auch nicht. Aber sie werden kommen, so wie ich Rose kenne.“ Der Doktor schenkte John ein breites, beruhigendes Lächeln.  
„Rodney… auch“, würgte Sheppard mühevoll hervor. „Was…?“ Er schaute an sich herunter und warf einen Blick auf die Technik um ihn herum.  
„Sie brauchen irgendetwas, was Ihr Körper produziert. Aber Sie sind nicht der Einzige. Aus ihren Gesprächen habe ich entnommen, dass sie noch jede Menge Leute hier haben und ausbeuten.“  
„Eine Gen-Sache…“, erklärte Sheppard, ehe ihm wieder die Augen zufielen.  
„Versuchen Sie zu schlafen. Wir müssen versuchen, Zeit zu gewinnen, damit sie uns finden können.“  
Aber Sheppard hörte ihn schon nicht mehr, da er wieder weggedriftet war. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

„Warten Sie! Warten Sie! Warten Sie!“ Rodney unterbrach einen der Fremden ungeduldig und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Wieso sprechen Sie die ganze Zeit von Hormonen?“ 

Nachdem sie zugestimmt hatten, sich anzuhören, welche Hilfe Alan bieten konnte, hatte der noch weitere Einheimische herbei gebeten. Sie saßen jetzt zu fünft, drei Männer und zwei Frauen, in einem Kreis auf dem Waldboden, fünf weitere Leute hielten Wache, damit sie nicht gestört wurden. Alan hatte ihnen erklärt, dass die Leute hier auf diesem Planeten immer wieder Überfälle auf den Schwesterplaneten unternahmen, dort Leute kidnappten und sie hierher brachten, um sie medizinisch auszubeuten. Mit genau der gleichen Regelmäßigkeit versuchten die Leute des anderen Planeten, ihre Leute wieder zurück zu holen. Aber auch auf diesem Planeten gab es Personen, die das Treiben ihrer Regierung ethisch verwerflich fanden und deshalb Widerstandsgruppen gebildet hatten. Einer solchen Gruppe sahen sie sich gerade gegenüber.

Da sie ausgerechnet Sheppard mitgenommen hatten, hatte Rodney natürlich auch sofort als Erstes an das Antiker-Gen denken müssen. Doch irgendetwas passte noch nicht ganz zusammen. Wieso Hormone und nicht Gene?

„Wir sprechen von Hormonen, weil es ein Hormon ist. Ein lebenswichtiges Hormon, dass in den Inselzellen der Bauchspeicheldrüse produziert wird“, beantwortete eine der Frauen seine Frage.  
Bei Rodney begann etwas zu klingeln. „Wichtigster Regulator des Glucosemetabolismus?“, fragte er eifrig.  
„Ja“, bestätigte dieselbe Frau nickend.  
„Um was geht es, Dr. McKay?“, erkundigte sich Rose, die kein Wort verstand.  
„Schon mal was von Insulin gehört?“, wollte McKay wissen.  
„Mein Cousin muss es spritzen. Warum?“  
„Diese Leute hier kidnappen offensichtlich andere Leute, um an Insulin zu kommen!“  
„Aber warum kaufen sie es nicht einfach?“  
„Weil Strom nicht einfach aus der Steckdose kommt! Irgendjemand muss ihn produzieren!“, fuhr ihr Rodney unfreundlich über den Mund. „Genauso ist es mit Insulin, man muss es produzieren, wenn es nicht in ausreichenden Mengen vorhanden ist.“ 

Angesichts seiner immer wieder auftretenden Hypoglykämie-Anfälle hatte sich McKay ausführlich mit Insulin und seiner Wirkungsweise beschäftigt. Denn als echter Hypochonder war er selbstverständlich irgendwann einmal davon ausgegangen, dass diese häufigen Unterzuckerungen vielleicht auf einen Typ I Diabetes im Rahmen einer autoimmunen Bauchspeicheldrüsenerkrankung zurückzuführen seien. Gott sei Dank hatte sich das nicht bewahrheitet, aber die ganzen Bücher, die er zu diesem Thema gelesen hatte, schienen ja jetzt einen Nutzen zu haben.

„Okay. Warum produzieren sie es dann nicht?“, erkundigte sich Rose.  
McKay gab die Frage weiter und sie erfuhren, dass sie zwar die Wirkungsweise und Zusammensetzung des Insulins kannten, es ihnen bisher aber nicht gelungen war, es künstlich zu synthetisieren. Es liefen erste Versuche mit Tierinsulin, die jedoch noch schwerwiegende Nebenwirkungen hatten.  
„Aber wir können es doch künstlich herstellen, oder?“, fragte Rose.  
„Auch erst seit 1996, so lange ist das noch nicht her. Aber trotzdem, wenn es wirklich nur um das Insulin geht und danach die Verschleppungen aufhören würden, wäre Dr. Beckett bestimmt Feuer und Flamme hier etwas bei der Forschung zu helfen“, überlegte Rodney laut. Er wollte wissen: „Sind alle Leute hier betroffen?“  
„Nein. Aber die Insulinresistenz breitet sich von Generation zu Generation immer weiter aus. Es scheint einen genetischen Faktor zu geben.“  
„Ja, das gibt es. Und auf Ihrem Schwesterplaneten ist das nicht der Fall?“  
„Nein.“ 

Rose musterte die fünf Fremden, dachte an ihren Cousin und bemerkte: „Nun, vielleicht liegt das daran, dass die weniger … äh… dick sind und sich etwas mehr bewegen? Das wurde meinem Cousin nämlich auch gesagt. Zu wenig Sport, zu fett, zu hoher Blutdruck – halt die ganze Palette, die entsteht, wenn man nur Chips vor dem Fernseher frisst.“ 

Die Frau, die bisher die Unterhaltung geführt hatte, schaute Rose erstaunt an: „Es stimmt! Unser Schwesterplanet ist eine reine Agrargesellschaft, sie sind sehr technikfeindlich, haben deutlich weniger Maschinen als wir und, ja, sie sind auch wesentlich schlanker als wir.“ 

Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein? McKay war von Natur aus misstrauisch, aber es sprachen wirklich alle Anzeichen dafür, dass man diesen Leuten rasch helfen konnte. Einen Bürgerkrieg beenden konnte, nur weil man in der medizinischen Forschung fünfzig Jahre weiter war! Was waren schon fünfzig Jahre in der Entwicklung eines Volkes? Aber hier schienen sie den Ausschlag zu geben. Voller Tatkraft und Optimismus wandte er sich an die Frau und Alan: „Ich bin sicher, dass wir Ihnen helfen können. Seit einigen Jahren könnten wir mit Hilfe von Bakterien Insulin künstlich herstellen. Das wäre doch die Lösung für Ihr Volk. Wir können die nötige Ausrüstung herschaffen und einige Wissenschaftler ausleihen, die Ihnen behilflich sind. Aber als Erstes müssen wir Major Sheppard und den Doktor befreien.“ 

„Das sollten wir übernehmen“, schlug Alan vor. „Ihr habt keine Chance, unerkannt in die Stadt hinein zu gelangen.“  
„Und wie wollt ihr ins Gefängnis gelangen?“, fragte McKay.  
„Wir werden uns einen gefälschten Passierschein besorgen.“  
Rose kramte in ihrem Rucksack, zog ein Blatt hervor und meinte: „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Dies ist psychisches Papier. Es schreibt genau das auf, was Sie im Moment denken. Wenn Sie also „Passierschein“ denken, haben Sie einen.“

Interessiert nahm ihr Rodney das Papier aus der Hand, drehte und wendete es und beschloss es auszuprobieren. Er dachte an die Menükarte von seinem Lieblingspizza-Lieferservice… und die lange Liste mit Köstlichkeiten erschien!  
„Wow! Das ist fantastisch!“ Er reichte das Papier an Alan weiter, der es mit einem Passierschein versuchte. Das Papier ging reihum und jeder musste es einmal ausprobieren.

Als es wieder bei Alan war, meinte der: „Reinkommen dürfte demnach kein Problem sein und wenn wir die beiden dann gefunden haben, `denken´ wir uns eine Verlegungsbescheinigung in einen anderen Teil des Gefängnisses und bringen die Beiden stattdessen aber hierher.“  
McKay konnte sich schon lebhaft Sheppards Gegenwehr und unkooperatives Verhalten vorstellen, wenn dort neue, angebliche Wachen auftauchten. Er müsste dringend ein bekanntes Gesicht sehen, dass ihm bestätigte, dass das so in Ordnung ging.  
„Ich komme mit!“, stellte er deshalb mit Nachdruck fest.  
„Aber Doktor McKay, wie…?“  
„Womöglich macht der Major sonst den ganzen Plan zunichte, weil er im unpassenden Moment zu fliehen versucht!“, versuchte McKay den anderen klar zu machen.

Alan schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich wüsste nicht, wie wir dich da reinschmuggeln können.“  
„Wie wäre es mit der Harry-Potter-Decke?“, schlug McKay an Rose gewandt vor.  
„Ihre Füße würden unten drunter herschauen. Da sie eben nicht mit Magie funktioniert. Alles, was nicht von dem Stoff bedeckt ist, ist sichtbar.“ Sie holte die Decke aus dem Rucksack, um den anderen ihre Wirkungsweise zu demonstrieren. Und Rose hatte Recht, es sah sehr merkwürdig aus, wie dort Füße und Beine, die nur bis zu den Knien oder Oberschenkeln gingen, je nachdem, wie die Decke schwang, durch den Wald liefen. Das war keine Option.

Die Frau, die sich in den medizinischen Fragen so gut ausgekannt hatte, meinte auf einmal: „Doch, die Decke könnte funktionieren. Wir holen uns einen elektrischen Sackkarren, laden eine schmale, aber schwere Sache auf die eine Seite, auf den verbleibenden Platz kauert ihr euch und wir legen die Decke drüber. Niemand wird vermuten, dass auf der Karre noch etwas ist, was man nicht sehen kann.“

Selbstverständlich stritten Rose und der Doktor auf dem Weg zu den Außenbezirken der Stadt noch ununterbrochen, wer denn nur mit durfte, bis Alan das Problem einfach dadurch löste, dass er sagte, wenn sie beide zusammen unter die Decke passten, würde er auch beide mitnehmen. Der Karren wäre schließlich elektrisch betrieben, von daher würde es keine Rolle spielen. Da keiner zurückstecken wollte, bedeutete das, dass Rose dem arroganten Ekel und Rodney dem dummen Blondchen noch viel näher kam, als sie je gedacht hatten. Und sie konnten noch nicht einmal streiten, wer denn nun den Ellebogen ganz unmöglich bei wem in die Seite bohrte, denn die Decke schluckte bloß Lichtstrahlen, aber keine Schallwellen. Stummes Leiden auf beiden Seiten war also angesagt. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Als Sheppard das nächste Mal erwachte, reichte ihm der Doktor etwas zu trinken.  
„John, es ist jetzt zehn nach fünf. Da die Lady, die hier das Oberkommando hat, ihren Leuten bis acht Uhr Zeit gegeben hat, um Ergebnisse zu präsentieren, sollten wir versuchen, hier vor acht wegzukommen. Denn ich weiß nicht, wie das aussieht, wenn ihr die Ergebnisse nicht gefallen.“  
„Das will ich auch lieber nicht herausfinden. Irgendeine Idee, wie wir hier rauskommen?“  
„Ich habe mir in der Zwischenzeit mal die Monitore angeschaut, an denen Sie hängen und habe sie etwas modifiziert. Das heißt, es wird kein Alarm losgehen, wenn wir jetzt gleich die Kontakte lösen.“  
„Klingt gut“, bestätigte Sheppard und schob sich mühsam in eine sitzende Position. 

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und die Arme, mit denen er sich abstützte, schienen aus Geleemasse zu sein. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie sich dann seine Beine machten, wenn er sie belasten würde. „Aber ganz ehrlich, Doktor, Sie haben die weit größere Chance, wenn Sie versuchen, allein zu flüchten. Sie können mich ja anschließend abholen. Mich wird man wohl noch ein bisschen am Leben lassen.“  
„Sie gehen mit mir“, sagte der Doktor bestimmt und begann, Sheppard von den medizinischen Instrumenten abzuhängen.  
„Gibt es hier keine Kameras?“  
„Nein. Sie erwarten wohl nicht, dass sich einer der Patienten selbstständig macht. Zumal dann sofort die Monitore Alarm geben würden.“  
„Praktisch“, versuchte Sheppard ein schiefes Grinsen.  
„Genau. Und das werden wir uns zu Nutze machen. Wir sind weg, ehe sie merken, dass wir fehlen.“ 

Sheppard hätte dem Doktor gern mit dem gleichen Optimismus geantwortet, fühlte sich aber viel zu erschöpft dafür und beschränkte sich darauf, nicht in eine erneute Ohmacht zu fallen, was nicht so ganz einfach war, als der Doktor die Schläuche zog, die durch seine Bauchdecke gestoßen worden waren. Er verband Sheppard so gut er konnte, dann half er ihm, sich anzukleiden.  
„Ich bin schwach wie ein Baby“, klagte Sheppard. „Sie sollten wirklich sehen, dass Sie hier raus kommen. Ich bin nur eine Behinderung und…“ 

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Krankenzimmers und drei Personen betraten den Raum. Der Doktor schnappte sich einen der Stühle, hielt ihn einer abwehrenden Geste vor seinen Körper und stellte sich direkt vor Sheppard.  
„Lassen Sie uns jetzt gehen, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, Gewalt anzuwenden!“, drohte er und machte einen Schritt auf die drei zu. Dann wurde sein Blick von dem Transportgerät, dass die drei hinter sich herzogen abgelenkt, denn obwohl er niemanden sehen konnte, hörte er eine Stimme, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. 

„Ich denke, wir sind jetzt da, Doktor McKay, wenn Sie mich also freundlicherweise loslassen würden.“  
„Rose?“  
Eine Decke, die zu Boden glitt, enthüllte immer mehr von Rose und einem Mann, den er nicht kannte und die jetzt von dem Transportgerät herunter krabbelten.  
„Doktor!“  
„McKay!“  
„Major!“ Mit raschen Schritten war Rodney neben dem Bett des Majors. „Sie sehen grässlich aus“, rutschte Rodney heraus, ehe er es recht bedacht hatte.  
„Ich sehe so aus, wie ich mich fühle – ein Ersatzteillager für irgendwelche verrückten Wissenschaftler.“  
Aufgeregt sprudelte McKay hervor:„Insulin! Sie sind hinter Ihrem Insulin her. Ich erkläre Ihnen das alles unterwegs. Können Sie aufstehen?“ McKay versuchte Sheppard am Ellenbogen Unterstützung zu geben, um ihn zum Stehen hochzuziehen.  
Zischend sog Sheppard die Luft ein und fluchte unter zusammen gebissenen Zähnen „Scheiße!“ Er klammerte sich an Rodney fest und der legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille, trotzdem konnte Sheppard kaum aufrecht stehen. 

„Legen Sie ihn auf die Transportkarre“, befahl einer der Fremden, die mit hereingekommen war.  
Sheppard warf McKay einen fragenden Blick zu und der meinte nur: „Das ist einer von den Guten.“  
„Oh, klasse.“ Sheppard ließ sich von den beiden Männern in eine sitzende Position auf der Karre helfen, doch wenn McKay ihn nicht im Rücken gestützt hätte, wäre er wohl herunter gefallen.  
McKay winkte Rose her: „Miss Tyler, versuchen Sie den Major stabil zu halten und ich werde so tun als sei ich Sheppard, wenn wir jetzt *offiziell* in einen anderen Part des Gefängnisses verlegt werden. Haben Sie Ihren *Verlegungsschein*?“, wandte er sich Alan.

Der Doktor bereitete die Decke über Rose, die John vorsichtig in den Armen hielt und erkundigte sich: „Das ist der Plan? Wir werden offiziell verlegt und stattdessen versuchen wir unterwegs zu flüchten?“  
„Genau.“  
„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen, in spätestens zwei Stunden sind alle wieder hier.“ 

Sie traten in den Flur hinaus und konnten die ersten Meter unbehelligt zurücklegen. Dann trafen sie auf eine Gruppe von einheimischen Medizinern und Alan befahl McKay besonders ruppig, er solle doch jetzt endlich beeilen und nicht so trödeln. Das schien überzeugend genug gewesen zu sein, denn sie konnten ohne Nachfragen weiter gehen. 

Doch als nächstes kamen sie zu zwei Wachposten – unzweifelhaft an den Waffen zu erkennen.  
„Sind das die Gefangenen aus den Schiffen?“, wollte eine der Wachen wissen.  
„Ja“, bestätigte Alan und reichte ihm das psychische Papier. „Wir sollen sie in nach oben bringen. Die Präfektin will sie noch einmal verhören.“  
„Aber ich dachte, der wäre schon zur Extraktion vorgesehen?“, fragte der andere. Sein Blick ruhte auf McKay.  
„Gib nicht so viel auf die Gerüchteküche!“, schalt Alan ihn. „Das ist der Verlegungsschein.“ 

Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Papiers, das der andere Mann in der Hand hielt.  
Die Wache studierte Stirn runzelnd das Papier und McKay hielt die Luft an, denn für einen panischen Moment hatte er Sorge, dass dort seine Pizza-Liste auftauchen könnte.  
Das schien aber nicht der Fall zu sein, denn nach unendlich gedehnten Augenblicken gab der Wachmann Alan das Papier zurück und meinte: „Es ist gut. Ihr könnte passieren.“ 

Sie fuhren mit einem Aufzug vier Etagen höher. Wieder ein endloser Gang und sie bogen nach rechts. Drei Passanten gingen an ihnen vorbei, ohne Notiz zu nehmen, doch am Ende standen wieder zwei Wachen.  
Alan zog noch einmal die Nummer mit dem Verlegungsschein durch und ihnen wurde gestattet zu passieren.

Gerade als sie ein paar Meter gegangen waren, hörten sie schwere, laufende Schritte näher kommen. Schon bog ein gutes Dutzend Schwerbewaffneter um die Ecke und rief den beiden Wachen von weitem zu: „Haltet sie auf!“  
Die beiden schauten einen Moment unschlüssig zwischen den Leuten, die einen gültigen Passierschein gezeigt hatten und ihren Teamkameraden, deren Anführer jetzt ein weiteres Mal brüllte: „Sie dürfen nicht entkommen!“, hin und her.  
Dieses kurze Zögern nutzte McKay, um eine der Türen, die sich rechts und links des Ganges befanden, aufzustoßen. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihm, dass es sich um ein zurzeit leer stehendes Büro handelte und er schrie: „Hier hinein!“  
Da jetzt bereits die ersten Schüsse fielen, kamen alle seinem Befehl umgehend nach. Sie warfen sofort die Tür zu und Alan und seine Mitstreiter schoben sogleich einen Schreibtisch vor die Tür.  
„Das wird sie nicht lange aufhalten“, meinte McKay. 

Der Doktor war zum Fenster getreten und schaute hinaus. Viel zu hoch, um an Rausklettern oder Springen zu denken.  
Von außen hämmerte es jetzt heftig gegen die Tür und jemand brüllte: „Aufmachen, sofort aufmachen!“  
Die Einheimischen türmten alles, was sie fanden von innen gegen die Tür, als auch bereits die ersten Gewehrsalven krachten.  
McKay war neben dem Lastkarren in die Hocke gegangen und hatte die Decke von Rose und dem Major gezogen.  
„Sieht nicht so gut aus, nicht wahr?“, meinte Sheppard leise und verfluchte seinen schwachen Körper, der es ihm nicht erlaubte, irgendetwas Sinnvolles zur Verteidigung beizutragen. „Haben Sie eine Waffe, Rodney?“  
„Hier!“ McKay zog seine Waffe und reichte sie Sheppard. „Können Sie schießen?“  
Sheppard versuchte ein imaginäres Ziel anzuvisieren. „Ich sehe Doppelbilder. Shit, das Zeug, das die mir verabreicht haben, wirkt immer noch.“ Er reichte die Waffe mit zitternden Fingern an Rodney zurück. „Mein Leben ist in Ihrer Hand“, versuchte er mühsam zu scherzen. 

Ehe Rodney darauf antworten konnte, kniete sich auch der Doktor neben sie und fragte: „Rose, habt ihr irgendetwas aus der TARDIS mitgebracht?“  
„Dr. McKay hat einige Sachen…“ begann sie, als Rodney bereits nach seinem Rucksack angelte und vor dem Doktor ausbreitete, was sie eingepackt hatten.  
„Ein Nachtsichtgerät, ein Fernglas, oh, wer wollte denn die Teezubereitungsmaschine mitnehmen?“ Grinsend hielt er einen viereckigen metallenen Kasten in die Höhe, von dem McKay, aufgrund der eingravierten Zahlen gedacht hatte, dass es sich um eine Art Messgerät handeln würde, in die Höhe.  
Rodney zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, aber der Doktor wühlte schon weiter in den Sachen herum.  
„Hier, das sind Betäubungskugeln. Wenn es uns gelingen würde, davon eine in den Flur zu werfen, würde sie das ein paar Minuten außer Gefecht setzen.“ Er gab die Kugeln an Alan weiter, der damit zur Tür ging. Noch hielt das Türblatt, aber es konnte sich nur noch um Augenblicke handeln, ehe die Gewehrsalven ein Loch ausgestanzt hatten. 

Dann nahm der Doktor ein unscheinbares Gerät in die Hand, das wie ein überdimensionierter Kugelschreiber aussah und meinte mit einem Strahlen: „Mein sonischer Schraubenzieher!“  
„Ich habe ihn auf der Lichtung, auf der Sie überfallen worden sind, gefunden.“  
„Sehr gut. Das hatte ich gehofft.“  
„Nur leider sind wir im vierten Stock“, erinnerte ihn Rose.  
„Wir können aber immerhin ins Nebenzimmer flüchten, wenn es nötig werden sollte.“  
„Ins Nebenzimmer?“, ließ sich Sheppard vernehmen.  
„Ja, es ist das Gerät, von dem ich Ihnen erzählt habe, mit dem ich sogar durch Wände gehen kann.“  
„So ganz viel nützt uns das aber auch nicht, denn das Loch in der Wand können wir ja schlecht wieder hinter uns abschließen“, meinte McKay sarkastisch.  
Der Doktor schaute McKay eine Sekunde an, dann packte er McKays Kopf zwischen seine beiden Hände, rief: „Sie sind ein Genie!“ und tätschelte dem völlig verdutzten McKay noch einmal die Wange.  
Gerade als sich Rodney so weit erholt hatte, dass er den Genie-Part bestätigen wollte, drehte sich der Doktor zu Rose: „Hast du noch den TARDIS-Schlüssel?“  
„Ja!“ Sie fummelte in der Tasche ihrer Jacke und reichte dem Doktor den Schlüssel. 

Sie hörten Alan laut fluchen, dann war im nächsten Moment aber draußen absolute Ruhe und Alan sagte: „Wir haben zwei Betäubungskugeln geworfen.“  
„Sie sind am Arm getroffen!“, meinte der Doktor.  
„Nur eine Fleischwunde“, wehrte Alan ab.  
„Okay, mit den Kugeln sollten wir ein bis zwei Minuten haben“, nickte der Doktor, der den Schraubenzieher in die nächste Steckdose steckte. Er hielt den TARDIS-Schlüssel dran und mit der Energie, die ihn durchfloss, begann der Schlüssel langsam zu glühen. 

Gerade als draußen wieder die ersten Geräusche zu vernehmen waren, wurden sie von einem stetig an- und abschwellenden Geräusch im Innern des Zimmers überlagert und eine blaue Telefonzelle begann, sich aus dem Nichts zu materialisieren.  
Sheppards Blick war voller Unglauben und so meinte Rodney, als er sah, was das wurde, sehr selbstgefällig: „Das ist nur ihr Raumschiff, kein Grund zur Sorge, Major.“  
Mit einem schiefen Blick und einer einseitig hochgezogenen Braue fragte Sheppard: „Das ist aber nicht gerade die Familienausführung, oder?“  
Rodney grinste: „Lassen Sie sich nicht von Äußerlichkeiten täuschen.“ 

Die Telefonzelle sah jetzt recht solide aus und der Doktor öffnete die Tür. „Los, kommen Sie, alle hier herein!“  
Alan warf noch eine Betäubungskugel in den Gang – sicher war sicher – dann folgte er mit seinen Kollegen der Aufforderung des Doktors. Rose und Dr. McKay halfen Sheppard aufzustehen und die paar Schritte zur Telefonzelle zu machen.  
Noch während Sheppard auf der Schwelle ein anerkennendes „Wow!“ ausstieß, setzte sich die Raumschiff-Telefonzelle, schon in Bewegung.  
„Haben Sie das Teil schon mal gesehen?“, fragte Sheppard McKay, während er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte, um ein Gefühl für die Höhe des Schiffs zu bekommen.  
„Ja. Aber fliegen sehen ich sie auch zum ersten Mal. Setzen Sie sich doch dort in den Sessel, Major, dann kann ich dem Doktor vielleicht mal über die Schulter schauen.“  
Sheppard brannte darauf, dasselbe zu tun, ließ sich von Rose und McKay aber zu einem Sessel führen. 

„Was nun?“, fragte der Doktor in die versammelte Runde.  
„John braucht dringend einen Arzt“, stellte McKay fest und fügte verspätet hinzu, „und Alan auch.“  
„Ich habe da unten auch noch einen flügellahmen Jumper geparkt, den sollte ich eigentlich mitnehmen, ehe es ihnen doch noch gelingt, ihn zu zerlegen“, bemerkte Sheppard.  
„Und die anderen Entführten im Gefängnis sollten wir auch noch befreien“, gab Rose zu bedenken.  
„Kein Problem!“ Der Doktor grinste in die Runde und drückte diverse Knöpfe. „Also als erstes ein Traktorstrahl.“  
Sie hörten ein leises Ächzen, dann gab es einen kurzen Ruck und der Doktor meinte zu Major Sheppard: „Ihr Jumper hat angedockt.“

Der Doktor betätigte weitere Hebel, es gab ein Wuschen und Flimmern und etwa fünfzig Personen materialisierten auf der Brücke, die meisten davon in einem jämmerlichen Zustand. „Das müssten alle sein, die verschleppt worden sind. Ich habe ihre Bio-Signaturen erfasst.“ Der beginnenden Unruhe unter den Neuankömmlingen begegnete der Doktor, indem er ein Bild des Schwesterplaneten in die Luft projizierte. „Soll ich Sie dort absetzen?“  
Eine der Frauen antwortete: „In der Hauptstadt ist ein Krankenhaus. Die haben schon etliche Leute behandelt, die von der Extraktion gerettet werden konnten.“  
„Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl.“ Nur wenige Minuten später, waren sie ihre Passagiere wieder los. 

Sheppard hatte mit Alan in der Zwischenzeit besprochen, dass sie mit nach Atlantis kommen würden, dann könnten sie direkt vor Ort mit Dr. Beckett sprechen und bereits die ersten Untersuchungen vornehmen. Denn es war klar, dass Zeit jetzt, da es keine Lebendspender mehr gab, ein ganz entscheidender Faktor war. 

„Wann werden wir in Atlantis eintreffen?“, erkundigte sich McKay.  
„Wann immer Sie wollen“, erwiderte der Doktor. „Wir können durch Zeit und Raum fliegen.“  
„Also, ich möchte nicht ankommen, bevor ich abgeflogen bin“, stellte McKay nach kurzem Überlegen fest. „Denn das möchte ich nicht in der Missions-Besprechung erklären müssen.“  
„Ich dachte, Sie wären eine Genie?“, neckte Rose.  
„Das bin ich auch“, erwiderte McKay prompt. „Aber…“ Er stockte als er all die grinsenden Gesichter um sich herum sah. „Was?“  
„Dann scheuen Sie vor so einer Kleinigkeit zurück?“, lachte Rose.  
„Nein. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob irgendjemand meinen Erklärungen folgen könnte.“ Rodney warf sich mit fest zusammengebissenen Lippen, leicht zurückgeworfenen Kopf und angehobenem Kinn in hoheitsvolle Pose.

„Ich sage nur: Time Lord, Rodney“, neckte Sheppard mit melodiöser Stimme und warf einen vielsagenden Seitenblick auf den anderen Doktor.  
Rodney warf Sheppard einen langen Blick zu. Da der aber nicht mehr so geisterhaft blass aussah, sondern wieder ein wenig Farbe bekommen hatte, scheute er sich auch nicht, ihm entsprechend zu antworten.  
„Ich sage nur: Sicherheitslücke, John.“ Er grinste frech. „Wenn wir gleich mitten im Gateraum materialisieren, wer glauben Sie wohl, wird dann dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen?“  
„Oh, Shit! Sollen wir … den West-Pier nehmen?“  
„Wäre wohl besser.“  
„Okay, Doktor, dann sollte unser nächstes Ziel: Atlantis, West-Pier, lauten.“  
„Atlantis, West-Pier“, bestätigte der Doktor und betätigte die Kontrollen. „Fantastisch!“ 

 

\-------------------ENDE----------------

 

©Antares, November 2005


End file.
